Sleeping Angel
by neuroi
Summary: Hajime Hinata is alone in a world where everyone has fantastic abilities except for himself, until Nagito Komaeda moves in next door. Fantasy/Non-Despair AU.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a small community where magic lived in the air, and the inhabitants of that community lived in harmony together, unified by the mystical power they shared between them. Still, one boy felt alone in this community. Although some others could sense his magic, he could never believe in himself. Hard as he tried, he could not take any form but that of the humans. No matter how he toiled, how he struggled, the horns of the demon would not come to him, nor the hooves of the unicorn or the beard of the dwarf. He could not understand how he had been invited to join this blessed community. He admired the transformations of his companions greatly, and wanted to be like them more than anything, but it didn t matter. He was completely normal.  
A mistake had been made, or so he believed.

One day, someone new moved into the community. Not a soul could sense any magic from him, and yet here he was. To explain to him that only magic users were allowed would damn the community. Everyone knew that a human was not to be entrusted with the community's secrets, and so they kept quiet around him. They only made transformations within the comfort of their own homes. They avoided the newcomer, viewing him as nothing but a threat. The newcomer, strangely, had no complaints about this. He had heard great things about this community. He had heard that they were fantastic people, and that they were all brilliant in their own ways. Still there was a sense of unity among them. He understood that they would not want anything to do with a newcomer, especially one as worthless as he.

The newcomer had moved into the house just beside the lonely boy. One day the newcomer found his neighbor outside, lying in the grass before his home. He approached quietly, kneeling beside his limp body and calling to him softly.

"Hey, are you all right?"

The boy sat in silence for a moment. He opened his eyes, the glare of the sun outshining the face of the stranger who had called out to him. The boy sat up abruptly, looking dully into his neighbor's eyes. The stranger didn't seem to care about the way he looked him. He simply gave a smile, seeming angelic for a moment.

"Why were you laying in the grass? Are you sick?"

"Don't you think I would be inside if I were sick?"

"I suppose you're right. So then why were you lying in the grass?"

The boy didn't reply. He simply turned his head to look across his yard, gazing away at nothing.

"My name is Nagito Komaeda."

The boy looked back at his new neighbor to find his hand extended. At a glance, he looked a little like a prince asking a princess for a dance, but upon further examination he looked shabby and disheveled. His hair was messy and there were dark circles around his eyes, which contrasted dramatically with his pale skin. Komaeda withdrew his hand before the boy could reach for it. His expression seemed to darken, his eyes darting away for a moment.

"Hajime Hinata," the boy answered.

Komaeda smiled again, a calming, ethereal smile that made Hinata wonder if everyone was mistaken about Komaeda's lack of power. It made him think that maybe the heads of the community had mistaken him for Komaeda. Perhaps they had sensed magic from Hinata that truly belonged to Komaeda.

"Hinata, do you go to Jade University?"

"How did you know?"

"We're in the same math class. You may not have noticed me, since I sit behind you…"

Komaeda muttered something else, but Hinata didn't ask what it was. He was certain it was something he hadn't wanted to be heard. He simply took off up the street toward the university, Komaeda following close behind.

"So, where are you from anyway? The others haven't told me much about you."

"The others talk about me?"

"Not much." Hinata repeated himself.

"Well, I move around a lot. It's a long story that I'd rather not delve into, if you don't mind…"

"That's fine."

Hinata was relieved upon reaching the school that he had found a home so close to the college. Komaeda was a little strange, and he would prefer to spend his time with his own friends.

"I'll see you later."

Komaeda smiled and gave a brusque nod, wandering off to his own devices. Hinata spotted familiar faces across the room and made his way toward them.

"Oi, Nanami," the centaur prodded a girl who had dozed off in the leather lounge chair he sat on the arm of. "Wake up, Hinata's here.

She sat up groggily, hardly opening her eyes. "Good morning, Hinata."

"It's 12 PM."

"That's not morning?" she yawned.

The centaur interrupted. "Hinata, wasn't that… y'know?"

"Who, Komaeda?" Hinata looked over his shoulder, making sure he had disappeared down the hall.

"Oh no, you've named it?" the centaur covered his gaping mouth, "Once you name it, you start to get attached, y'know?"

"Souda." Hinata scolded, "What are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't be talking to humans, Hinata. It's dangerous."

"Why not? I'm not even convinced I'm not one."

"Hinata…" Nanami cut in, "We've all told you. We know you're not one of them."

"But I don't know."

The three of them went quiet for a moment. The voices of their peers filled the silence with muffled chatter. The lobby stood beside the cafeteria, and as Hinata's eyes darted toward the door he saw the minotaur and naga's backs. The two of them always seemed cheerful.

"Anyway, I don't see what's wrong with talking to him so long as I don't mention magic. We can't ignore him forever. He'll be suspicious."

Souda sighed, reaching behind him to scratch the back of his head, nails digging into pink hair. "I guess that's right. I just don't get a good vibe from the guy s'all."

Hinata tried to think of something to say, but before he could, Souda yawned, placing his arms behind his head and turning in the opposite direction.

"I'm headin' to class."

"We should get going, too." Nanami reminded eagerly.

Hinata went through his day distracted, finding every excuse to think about Komaeda. Souda had to be wrong about him. Komaeda had such a radiant quality to him, and it shone through his sloppy outward appearance. Hinata couldn't see what there was to him for Souda to be wary of. At the end of the day, as he pulled on his black pea coat to leave, footsteps in the hall stopped short at the door to his classroom.

"Hinata." a gravelly voice addressed him cheerfully.

Hinata flinched, turning around to see Komaeda in the doorway. "Oh, it's you."

"I'm glad I found you. I know it's sudden, but would you like to hang out at my house?"

"Why me?"  
"Well, you're the only one in this town who tolerates me."

Hinata frowned at that. He wished he could explain why that was, but was bound to only answer with lame comforts. "That's not true."

Komaeda had turned his back to Hinata. "It is. But I don't mind."

As Komaeda started to walk away, Hinata rushed to catch up with him. The bottom of Komaeda's long jacket swayed as he walked. He had a strange gait; it was oddly confident, contrasting with the way he slouched. Souda stood in the front of the building, apparently waiting for something, and as Hinata passed him by he flinched at the centaur's suspicious pink gaze. Komaeda hadn't seemed to notice. He bounced along, seemingly careless. As the two of them passed out of Souda's sight, Hinata glanced backward with an apologetic smile.

"Is that a friend of yours, Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't seem to like us walking together." Komaeda remarked, his tone unchanging.

"Don't mind him." Hinata waved his hand, "I'll introduce you later. Maybe he'll like you."

"I doubt that." Komaeda laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Hinata asked, confused by the contradiction between Komaeda's words and his laughter.

"I just don't think I'm worth it." Komaeda shrugged, "Everyone in this town is above me."

"Komaeda…" Hinata started, "Nobody is above anybody. People are all equal."

Komaeda smiled. "That's wonderful. You seem to truly believe that."

Hinata couldn't tell whether or not he should be offended by the remark. Was he being condescending? He didn't have much time to think about it before they had reached their neighborhood. Komaeda started down the sidewalk to his house, and Hinata followed after him.

"Oh, you do want to come in after all. Thank you, Hinata."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I have already." Komaeda laughed again. Hinata admired his laughter.

"Well, you're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, there was a small community where magic lived in the air, and the inhabitants of that community lived in harmony together, unified by the mystical power they shared between them. Still, one boy felt alone in this community. Although some others could sense his magic, he could never believe in himself. Hard as he tried, he could not take any form but that of the humans. No matter how he toiled, how he struggled, the horns of the demon would not come to him, nor the hooves of the unicorn or the beard of the dwarf. He could not understand how he had been invited to join this blessed community. He admired the transformations of his companions greatly, and wanted to be like them more than anything, but it didn t matter. He was completely normal.  
A mistake had been made, or so he believed. 


End file.
